


机械厂记事

by InnerMongoliaGiantStar_DAYTOY



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerMongoliaGiantStar_DAYTOY/pseuds/InnerMongoliaGiantStar_DAYTOY





	机械厂记事

　　01  
　　凌晨三点半，索菲亚夫人被一阵急促的敲门声吵醒。她心脏砰砰直跳，怒气冲冲跳下床开门。门外站着她的管家，一个平日里整洁严谨一丝不苟的年轻人，现在只穿着睡衣，头发乱的像个鸡窝，表情倒是依旧波澜不惊。  
　　“怎么了，大半夜的来敲门。”索菲亚夫人忽然觉得恐慌，心底升起小片阴影，凝聚成一只蛰伏的黑猫。  
　　“夫人，警察来了，请您下去一趟。”管家彬彬有礼道。  
　　警察么？索菲亚夫人先是愣神，忽然歪歪脑袋露出一个堪称妩媚的笑容。  
　　终于还是来了，可这一次却守不住了。处在这一切的弥留之际她想起那位来自东方的绅士，她的导师，她此生唯一的服务对象，她深埋心底的爱人。  
　　于是她轻轻拥抱管家，换上华美的服饰，画了精致的妆，打算去迎接旅程的终点。  
　　这里是“机械厂”性虐俱乐部，索菲亚夫人是唯一的管理者。三十年风风雨雨，机械厂经历过的动荡旁人难以想象，索菲亚也从二十二岁的妙龄女郎成长为心思深沉的贵妇人。这一切都离不开她的导师，一位来自东方的神秘绅士。当年是他一手创办机械厂，却因经营内容过于惊世骇俗而为上流社会所不齿。老贵族们联合起来向政府发出联合抗议，警察也来过多次。  
　　索菲亚当年还是跑龙套的小演员，半年接不到戏使她付不起房租，动了卖淫的脑筋。她穿的花枝招展在街边站了五十分钟，期间拒绝了多个前来搭讪的男人，怎么办，过不去自己这一关。  
　　一辆老爷车停在她身边，从车窗里伸出一只手递给她机械厂的招聘广告。  
　　“你看看这个，同意的话就跟我走。”  
　　索菲亚被车主人的手指和声音蛊惑，接了广告匆匆扫了几眼便忙不迭点头同意，她太冷了，站的脚都麻了。  
　　老贵族们闹得最凶的那会儿，机械厂被迫停业，性虐爱好者们迎来寒冬。他们是否终究无法光明正大展露自己的爱好，尽管这一切俱是出于你情我愿。  
　　来自东方的老绅士设下鸿门宴，开诚布公的要和贵族的代表们谈一谈，是妥协是说服，成败在此一举。  
　　宴会气氛其乐融融，老绅士对机械厂的困境闭口不提，只是适当的劝酒，展露公式化的，恰到好处的笑容。  
　　酒足饭饱之后，贵族们被邀请观看演出。在一个被布置成审讯室的屋子里，壁炉中的火焰肆无忌惮痉挛。挂在墙上的手铐血迹斑斑，长条凳带着粗糙的毛刺，架子上摆满各种型号的项圈。年轻的索菲亚小姐全身赤裸，身体曲线那么美好，她手执一条鞭子，姿态盛气凌人。  
　　老绅士脱光自己的衣服，一言不发趴到长凳上，索菲亚为他上了手环脚环，展开鞭子抖出凛冽的声响。她环视一周，目光咄咄逼人。  
　　“亲爱的贵族老爷们，这位看起来高高在上的东方绅士，只不过是我的一条狗。他刚刚在你们面前，是不是扮演了某个位高权重的角色，看起来谁都猜不透他的心。”  
　　“啪。”她一鞭子抽到老绅士的屁股上，一道血痕立时浮现。老绅士闷哼一声，暗暗咬紧嘴唇。  
　　贵族们面面相觑不解其意，只听见索菲亚一鞭又一鞭抽下去，眼里是老绅士抽动的屁股和隐忍的痛苦表情。壁炉中火焰旺盛，室内温度越升越高，有些东西慢慢改变。  
　　言语上的羞辱还在继续，索菲亚慢慢背诵着事先准备好的台词。“你这条老狗，为什么这么喜欢被我奴役。只有在这个时候你才是真实的，对不对？你现在很兴奋，你皮肤的战栗透过鞭子传过来，我知道你很兴奋。”  
　　“啪，”又是一声。  
　　“你越兴奋，就表示你越贱。”索菲亚肆无忌惮的大笑，乳房不住颤动。  
　　高大的男侍者将贵族们一个个带走，不多时，满耳都是惨叫与呻吟的混合。这一夜，“机械厂”性虐俱乐部里，奇异的快感混合成浑浊的洪流，给人以从头到脚的洗刷。  
　　多半贵族从此成了机械厂的常客，要求政府取缔的言论今后闭口不提。  
　　老绅士疲惫的笑，危机解除了。他仍然神秘冷漠且任性，此役之后他把机械厂全权交给索菲亚打理，每周需要她为他提供两次服务，包括但不限于老派性虐手法和时下最流行的各种花活儿。  
　　但他自己，已经隐身在机械厂之外，成了一个广义上臭名昭著的传说。  
　　“机械厂”性虐俱乐部在历经三十年风雨后关停，管理者索菲亚夫人不知所踪。传闻当天警察包围了机械厂，带走一众赤身裸体的男男女女。  
　　而那位臭名昭著的东方老绅士，则似乎已经被人们遗忘，他曾是淫贱与不堪的代名词，却又是虐恋者眼中的先驱。  
　　此时的他已经七十岁，西装搂不住肚子，拄着拐杖来到保育院给孩子们带来玩具和糖，教他们唱一点民谣。孩子们大多很高兴，也有怕生的，犹犹豫豫不敢接受礼物。其中有个叫乔的孩子，栗色头发，琥珀色瞳仁，在他发糖时站很远。  
　　他走过去，低头看着乔，同他对视，仿佛在说“别怕。”  
　　乔磨磨蹭蹭走过去，抱住了他。  
　　乔十七岁时他们开始同居，五年后老绅士去世，在他的后背上，乔用一把硬币刀雕出了一片法桐叶子。泪水慢慢滴落，十二年前的盛夏里，湛蓝的天空鲜亮的法桐刺眼的阳光，闷热嘈杂的保育院，一帧一帧晃过去。  
　　晃过去。  
　　晃到他们的墓地之中。  
　　 02  
　　凯瑟琳今年二十七岁，是个年轻美丽的寡妇，养一条贵宾犬。她每日在偌大的庄园里无所事事，赏花，与管家调笑，有时会尝试自己动手修剪灌木，三分钟热度。  
　　她养着一个小情人。十九岁，皮肤白，高大健硕，在床上像个打桩机，弥补了技术上的不足。本来她已经很满意，每天睡到中午，与姐妹们喝下午茶，然后去听音乐剧，晚上回到家和情人翻云覆雨。很充实很叫人满足的生活，更何况她还有花不完的亡夫留下的遗产。  
　　可惜她的情人也太不省心，染了花柳病，抢先一步传染给她，两个人双双起疹子。凯瑟琳雇黑手党在一个暗夜做掉了她的小情人儿，剁成碎块抛入河中，一点昔日的温存也不讲。她的家庭医生每天会来问诊，更多时候家里只有仆人和狗。她浑身不适关节酸痛，就总想找事，即使全身无力，也要随便找个由头，拿蘸了水的牛皮鞭子责罚仆人，从管家到花匠，哪个身上没有不愈的伤痕。  
　　凯瑟琳的母亲很担心，要她搬回来住。彼时她的父亲正在与一帮老贵族联合抵制一个名叫“机械厂”的俱乐部。但自从参加过俱乐部主人准备的晚宴后，抵制活动便悄无声息的取消了，父亲成了机械厂的常客，大家似乎都玩起了心照不宣的游戏。  
　　有一日，凯瑟琳的父亲很晚回来，见到一个仆人只穿着薄薄的春衫跪在一层水中，后背尽是带血的鞭痕。一问，又是凯瑟琳蛮不讲理的责罚。这位父亲消失了二十多年的责任心莫名其妙涌上来，他与凯瑟琳长谈，为了舒缓女儿的暴力倾向，他把她带到机械厂。  
　　“机械厂”俱乐部的主人是位来自东方的老绅士，头发略长，留着邋遢的胡子，看不出真实年龄。他的发际线已经很高，拄着一根装饰品般的拐杖。  
　　机械厂的管理者名叫索菲亚，她刚正式接管这里不久，面对一些突发状况往往难以应对。比如现在——一位女客人，事实上，机械厂从未接待过女客人。她求助于她的导师，那位老绅士，于是老绅士与凯瑟琳成功会面，这会是索菲亚人生中做的最令她后悔的事。  
　　凯瑟琳一开始被安排到会客室等待，说是会客室，其实只有一只壁炉一盏灯，一张硬板床，上面铺了薄薄一层褥子。她百无聊赖，继而有些生气，但父亲叮嘱她不要急，于是只好佯做耐心的等待。  
　　门突然开了。老绅士动作粗鲁，那门咯吱一响，凯瑟琳闻声抬头，瞪大眼睛望着他。  
　　他反手锁门，也不多言语，径直走过去。凯瑟琳似乎嗅到一点酒味，混合着某种危险的气息。  
　　但是晚了。  
　　他把她压到硬板床上，床板硌得她脊柱几乎要断掉。她条件反射的尖叫，嘴唇迅速的被另一双唇覆盖，堵住了她所有的声音。  
　　这个高超的吻持续了有一刻钟，她的口腔被舌头扫过去，痒痒的，每当她觉得快要窒息，就有一丝空气透进来。她觉得自己在跟一个大号的酒心巧克力接吻，裙子被褪到腰际也未察觉。一只手探进她的内裤，越过柔软的耻毛在那条细缝上轻轻的蹭，一点点液体洇湿了小块布料。她觉得舒服，于是决定享受，整个人慢慢变得湿润。老绅士左手中指插入她的阴道，指肚上的茧子磨的她酥酥麻麻，口中禁不住呻吟。手指一直加到三根，凯瑟琳的脚趾不住蜷缩，可她迷迷糊糊的觉得通往高潮的路径似乎被人为略过，未被辗转摩擦的褶皱那么渴，却又沁出水来。  
　　老绅士突然抽出了全部手指，一阵急躁席卷她的大脑，她没有到，她还没有到。她愤恨的看着他，右手往自己身下探去，老绅士一皱眉，箍住她两手直接骑到了她身上。  
　　“玩个游戏好吗，你不会不知道我这里是什么地方。”老绅士这样对她说，表情玩味。  
　　“放肆！”凯瑟琳呵斥他，还是急躁，急躁的要疯了。  
　　老绅士左手把她的内裤拽到膝盖，不幸挨了她一巴掌。他的面容沉下来，一挑眉，吹了声口哨。索菲亚带着两个男人进门，把凯瑟琳双腿分开，结结实实绑在床上。她的手腕腰间和大腿上都有绳子，绳结特殊，越挣扎就越紧。  
　　老绅士跪在床上，把头埋在凯瑟琳两腿之间，鼻尖缭绕着鲜蘑菇与海苔的味道。他似乎深情又温柔，根据战栗调整着角度与力度，右手却从裤兜里掏出一个瓶子，单手拔出瓶塞，酒精的味道逸散开来，瓶中是一小根一小根光洁的银针。他把它们直接倒在床上，空气里酒精味一时浓郁。  
　　老绅士一边为凯瑟琳口交，一边在她大腿外侧穿刺，女人的哭泣让他觉得兴奋，她不断的请求着：“求求你，停下来……”一点点就哭哑了嗓子，高潮时却还是忍不住哑着声音呻吟。每一次她全身都颤抖，大腿内侧皮肤泛着粉红色，潮吹了两次居然还是这么润，润的像个从没被男人尝过的鲜货。  
　　老绅士终于停下来，卷了卷泛酸的舌头，口腔里全是她的味道。他在她腿上刺出机械厂的logo，像对待一个可有可无的性奴。但不知道是有意还是无意，此后的许多年，他也没有后悔。  
　　他解开所有的绳子而后转身离去，他知道她还会再来。  
　　03  
　　赤木樱酒，日本人，圆脸圆眼睛，洋娃娃相貌。她漂洋过海来找营生，窘迫无门之际接到了机械厂的招聘广告。  
　　机械厂，全城最大的性虐俱乐部，提供各种服务，只有你想不到，没有他们做不到。  
　　樱酒少年时便被发现是性瘾患者，父亲早亡，母亲嫌她天性淫荡，日日责打。于是她更加叛逆，去做妓女，正好解放天性。  
　　母亲去世后她被妓院赶出来，这么丑的女人也有脸做鸡，要不是你妈雇人干你，你哪有个客人。也真是好笑，女儿爱做鸡，亲妈花钱铺路。消息传出去，樱酒在家乡自是待不下去，她决定离开这里。临行前她收拾家里的东西变卖，在母亲卧室砸开一个装满假阳具和催情剂的柜子，一瞬间的似懂非懂。  
　　在机械厂的管理者——一位东方绅士面前，她自陈身世与癖好，试图得到一份工作。老绅士点点头，问她愿不愿意做一枚容器。  
　　容器？她不解。  
　　就是男人被女人虐待后，用来盛放他们精液的容器。老绅士说的很直白。  
　　她皱眉，隐隐觉得自己会失去什么，但还是点点头答应，表情里带着年轻人故作的满不在乎。  
　　于是她从此戴着女用安全套，迎接一个又一个被虐打的男人。她时常在和他们做爱时想起自己的母亲，“妈妈，无论如何，我比你幸运。”  
　　04  
　　爱维拉斯广场西面住着占卜师莱彻斯特，传闻他深谙占卜之术，连通着星辰诸神与人间。  
　　八月七号是机械厂管理者索菲亚小姐的生日，机械厂的主人——一位来自东方的老绅士问她，想要什么生日礼物。索菲亚想了想说我希望获得一次占卜，让占卜师点明我今后的命运。  
　　老绅士欣然应允，在八月七日将莱彻斯特请到机械厂为大家占卜。莱彻斯特年纪轻轻，履历却是惊人，他最擅长塔罗牌，对观星也颇有研究，他的到来活泛了许多女孩的心。一直以来，女孩们的工作就是满足男人们的受虐癖好，且多半是有家室的老男人，这样清澈透亮的年轻男孩，她们已经很久没有接触过了。  
　　索菲亚接受塔罗占卜时有专属的房间，其他一众女孩也都抽了塔罗牌，并且获得了莱彻斯特漂亮美满的解释，机械厂一派喜气洋洋，每个人都觉得自己的未来值得期待。  
　　老绅士向莱彻斯特深深鞠躬，感谢他博爱的占卜。莱彻斯特欠身回礼，干干净净的眼神指过去。“先生，您需要一次占卜吗。”  
　　老绅士微微一笑，“我看起来已经很老了，不是吗，命运于我而言，也快到头了。”  
　　“命运是在河水中行船，不到最后一刻，你永远不知道会发生什么。”莱彻斯特如是答。  
　　老绅士眯起眼睛，面前的男孩看起来过于认真，这让他有一点好奇。于是他点点头道：“好的，那让我们开始吧，感谢您的无私。”  
　　莱彻斯特将左手放到胸前，“还不是时候，我将为您占星，让我们等待夜晚的降临。”  
　　八月七日晴，晚上星星很多，像法兰绒上的钻石碎屑。莱彻斯特手持法杖，站在一片开阔的空地上念念有词，老绅士坐在地上看着他，双腿岔开，马靴前端粘了几根青草。  
　　似乎是占星结束，莱彻斯特收起了法杖，向老绅士走去。  
　　老绅士见状立刻站起来，拍拍屁股上的灰尘。他看向莱彻斯特，男孩的面容太过哀伤，以至于他一时竟不敢出声询问。  
　　莱彻斯特已经离他很近，像光洁而悲伤的雕塑，泪水从眼眶中滚落，鼻尖也渗出一点粉红色。  
　　“你怎么啦。”老绅士轻声问，像在自言自语。  
　　莱彻斯特没有说话，只是突然紧紧拥住了他，泪水洇湿他的脖颈。老绅士没有再说话，轻轻抚摸男孩的后背，像在照顾自己的孩子。  
　　莱彻斯特松开双臂，他比老绅士高半个头。他突然低下头吻住他的嘴唇，胡子扎的他发痒。老绅士一个激灵，手杖摔在地上，某些深湛又隐秘的回忆在脑海中慢慢复苏。他是伪装成火焰的霓虹灯，多少人恋慕暖色光影前仆后继，却不知他本身不带一点温度。  
　　一个绵长的，带着薄荷香气的吻。  
　　老绅士说，你别再哭了，我带你回去。  
　　莱彻斯特轻轻的后退一步，“星星刚才告诉我，那个人不是我。”  
　　老绅士快活的笑，“你说哪个人？太多了，我不知道是哪一个。”  
　　莱彻斯特耸耸肩，“你还真是坦荡。”  
　　莱彻斯特把家搬到了机械厂，他仿佛知道这里的一切，又对一切都怀着模棱两可的态度。老绅士照旧每周去找索菲亚两次，心满意足的回来，精气神都明明白白摆在脸上。莱彻斯特偷偷生闷气，明面儿上还要一脸波澜不惊，晚上他把老绅士操的腿都合不拢，四十多岁的人呼哧呼哧喘粗气，屁股上的鞭伤一条条裂开鲜血淋漓，于是他又开始心疼，留着眼泪去吻那些伤口，瞳孔里满满哀伤的光影。  
　　莱彻斯特也给机械厂的客人占卜，权当一个小小的调剂或是玩笑。仗着自己整日无事，拽着老绅士不让他走，动辄推到床上扒衣服，操的他全身散了架，两个人都是累的昏昏欲睡，中午又要抱在一起睡个长长的午觉。老绅士也宠他，醒了就搂着他，不知道在想什么，沉静的坐着。机械厂如今平稳营业，大家心情不错，夏季迟迟不结束，一切都是明亮的。  
　　为了叫莱彻斯特开心，老绅士去找索菲亚的次数也渐渐减少，他渐渐忘记那些痛感之下的快感，忘记自己时而混乱时而单调的过往，忘记自己埋植在身体里，嘶哑喊叫着的欲望。  
　　更可怕的是，他以为，他居然以为，自己已经得救了。  
　　05  
　　文森特·马丁先生是文森特家族的大家长，三十岁不到，面容清秀，生性怯懦，在诸多贵族之中毫不显眼。  
　　之前出过这么一档子事儿，全城最大的性虐爱好者俱乐部“机械厂”遭到了贵族们的抵制，几大家族联名上书，想要扳倒机械厂和他的主人——一位来自东方的老绅士。  
　　事情后来以一种出人意料的方式解决，当然了，这是题外话。文森特家族作为八大家族之一，几乎可以说是完全没有参与这场抵制活动。文森特先生只是参加了老绅士的宴会，虽说这场宴会是一个瞩目的转折点，但大家不约而同都选择了守口如瓶。因为此事，其他家族之间或多或少都有合纵连横，只有文森特家族置身事外。新的政治结构以一种奇异的方式悄然形成，可懦弱而迟钝的文森特先生却对此毫无察觉。  
　　人们都讲，文森特家族早晚要毁在这一辈人手里，毁在年轻的文森特·马丁这一代。可这位文森特先生依旧不以为意，他懦弱不惹事，声色犬马倒是样样不落。简单形容就是会玩，而且还都玩的挺好。  
　　但是最近文森特夫人发现，自己的丈夫越来越少回家了。她不得已雇了私人侦探进行调查，侦探们也都离奇失踪，这让她陷入一种恐慌，总觉得会有什么事情发生。  
　　同样陷入恐慌的还有机械厂。三天之前的一个夜晚，黑手党古彻曼家族派人封锁机械厂，家族老板古彻曼·卡尔曼丹约见机械厂的主人，他和老绅士在一间屋子里聊了许久，没有旁观者。  
　　但他离开时，派人带走了莱彻斯特——老绅士的小情人。绳子在手腕处打结，口中塞一块破抹布，他只剩一双慌张的眼睛。老绅士面无表情看他离去，看他从挣扎到绝望仿佛接受了自己被抛弃的命运。  
　　没办法，没得选，一边是莱彻斯特，一边是其他人。卡尔曼丹对老绅士说，要么他遭殃，要么其他人遭殃。老绅士问为什么，卡尔曼丹轻蔑的笑，“你赚太多，我不开心。”  
　　老绅士点点头说:“我明白了，但是我们……是不是见过。”  
　　卡尔曼丹心里一跳，跳的比平常高。“我还有一个名字，文森特·马丁。我是文森特家族的大家长，那次宴会，我们的确见过。”他戴上银制的面具转身离去，面容模糊在老绅士的记忆里。  
　　老绅士又点点头，即使卡尔曼丹已经看不见，没人知道他明不明白。  
　　七天后老绅士准时赴约，他来到黑手党的大本营，被人引进一间小屋。莱彻斯特浑身伤口的躺在玻璃棺材里，血流了薄薄一层，盖住棺材底部。毫无疑问他已经死了，尸体比活着时美，苍白瘦弱，似乎还带着奇异的芳香。  
　　老绅士面无表情，他只会面无表情。  
　　卡尔曼丹穿着丝质的浴袍向他走来，“除非你留下来，否则机械厂的每个人，都是这个下场，或者更惨。”  
　　老绅士微低着头，拐杖在轻轻抖，“留下来做什么。”他问。  
　　卡尔曼丹望向窗外那一小方格蓝天，轻声说:“留下来陪我。”  
　　“为什么是我。”  
　　卡尔曼丹把头转回来，盯着他的眼睛，认真回答了这个问题。  
　　“我不知道。”  
　　于是老绅士在这里住下。卡尔曼丹爱他，货真价实掏心掏肺血呲呼啦的爱，他需要他。  
　　几个月后文森特·马丁被宣布得疾病去世，文森特家族渐渐衰败，世上只剩下古彻曼·卡尔曼丹，全城最大黑手党组织的老板。  
　　他们相伴二十余年，直到他们其中一方死去才能分开。期间机械厂在索菲亚的管理下平稳运转，什么都变了，又似乎没有变。  
　　06  
　　古彻曼·卡尔曼丹终于死了。  
　　他死时全身赤裸，脖子上戴一个皮质项圈，上面布满了倒刺儿。当时老绅士正坐在边儿上抽烟，身上的绳子被撤掉了一半，松松垮垮绕在大腿和腰上。屋子里没开灯，月光洒进窗子漫过他的脸，还是暗，在这暗里，指尖的烟火光明灭。  
　　黑手党的几个头领闯进来，开了灯，见到这一幕俱是吓得呆住，这死因太过暧昧，以至于无法给老绅士定罪。他们都知道老绅士是怎么来到这里的，二十年了，二十年的屈辱和肉体上的折磨。他曾被栓了绳子全身赤裸的在地上爬来爬去，后背有烟头烫出的数百个疤，小臂上是常年放血留下的伤口。恨吗，一定是恨的，这一切都是被迫的，卡尔曼丹抓住了老绅士的把柄，强行把他留在身边。  
　　他太有可能下手杀人了。  
　　但没人在乎。  
　　古彻曼家族失去了他们的老板，组织里有头有脸的几个人物纷纷跳入争权夺利的大潮，他们瓜分财产，为权力的归属明面上吵闹，暗地里则下手杀人。卡尔曼丹未立遗嘱，于是一切都沉入一片混乱。  
　　老绅士被随意投入本地的监狱，他已经六十多岁，也没有什么力气再折腾，被判了无期，估计就该老死在监狱里了。他当时或许也是这么想的吧，手铐脚镣加身，他遍体鳞伤却面无表情的走入监狱大门，两只脚都要迈进去时他回头望望太阳，白花花的一片几乎能刺伤眼睛。  
　　监狱里的日子不好过，他被和六个年轻些的男人关在一处，于是每日被轮奸，像个破麻袋，用过后就被丢在水池的一角。他瑟缩着蹲在水池边上，浑身酸痛的几乎散了架，可能还骨折了。暗无天日，当真是暗无天日，他的胡子里结出肮脏的盐粒，眼神浑浊如濒死的鱼。  
　　但他依然活着，说不清为什么。其间，这间牢房里莫名其妙关进来过一个修女，清纯漂亮，一直在读经。那六个人让修女也去强奸他，其中一个笑嘻嘻递给修女一根拖布把儿。过程很痛苦，六个人笑做一团，而后又是一番折腾。后来修女走了，再后来听说修女自杀了，老绅士叹口气，其实未必要这样的。  
　　十二年后，革命爆发，索菲亚趁机将老绅士救了出来。彼时机械厂已经覆灭，员工们头上大大小小的罪名也顶了一堆，有的已经出狱，有的死在狱中。女孩儿们大多被分配给贵族，过着怎样的生活实在无人知晓。索菲亚早年攒了些钱，总归是逃出来，又趁着动乱雇佣死士救出老绅士。索菲亚劝他离开这座城市，老绅士固执的不肯听，他告诉索菲亚，这里的人还有救。  
　　其实都没救。  
　　这里的人完蛋了，那里的人也好不到哪去，从开始到现在，一种乱和另一种乱。似乎什么都变了，物是人非，好景难在；但又好像没什么变化，一条浑浊粘稠的子宫内膜的河流，连接过往与现在，所有的混乱嘈杂恶心……都一点儿没变。  
　　总之他没有走，点一支烟蹲在路边，昏花的眼里包罗这个肮脏的城市，破烂衣衫里的污垢又在提醒他，他始终是这里的一部分。  
　　革命过去后，改朝换代，一派新气象。小富婆索菲亚给老绅士寄了一大笔钱，他用这笔钱出入各种高级餐厅，顺利的把自己吃成了一个可爱的胖子。  
　　他经常造访保育院，为孩子们带来衣服和玩具，给他们纷发糖果，教他们唱歌。其中有个名叫乔的孩子，十二岁，不善言辞，却和他关系最好。  
　　乔有点自闭，只信任老绅士。五年后他们成了一对恋人，并且同居，互相陪伴着度过了生命里最后的八年。老绅士死时一切都是宁静的，乔在他背后用刀雕刻法桐叶子，记忆里他们初见的那个夏天，保育院里的法桐每一片叶子都绿的滴水。而后乔割腕自杀，殉情，又美又残酷，像一首诗。  
　　“没有人会好，也没人配好。我看着那孩子长大，我一开始就爱他，你说他会好吗，他都遇见我了，怎么可能会好。”  
　　“你说他配好吗，他可不是个好孩子啊……”  
　　07  
　　有时候，索菲亚也会为自己惋惜。  
　　她从未感受过正常的性爱，更不要说正常的恋人。这个小处女在每个正常的，自渎的夜晚对自己的阴道跃跃欲试，终究还是无法战胜。她有时会因此而觉得焦虑，觉得自己不完整，另一种意义上的不完整。  
　　来月经的时候，子宫内膜从阴道滑出，温暖粘稠的一嘟噜。她再一次觉得焦躁，漫长的经期，漫长过后却又没什么不一样。  
　　她想请假，甚至想辞职，但是舍不得。老绅士是夜里江上的一勾银色，照亮她的面孔，在月光下出奇的温柔。  
　　那次占星过后，老绅士与莱彻斯特终日厮混，机械厂的生意也日渐萧条。她试探着去请假，老绅士慷慨的给了她森特蒙庄园的钥匙，让她去那里休假半个月。  
　　马车辘辘，索菲亚像一个真正的贵妇人那样离去，她常年练习挥鞭的手上尽是老茧，此刻却用二指拈起一颗樱桃喂到自己口中，红色指甲上的光泽闪亮柔润。  
　　樱桃的表皮在牙齿的侵入下破裂，果汁滑过舌头和牙齿，樱桃核被吐在水晶盏里。颠簸使人昏沉，她缓慢睡去。醒来后便到了森特蒙庄园，高大英俊的管家与侍从前来迎接她。  
　　这使她受宠若惊。许多年了，只有城里的贵族才见过她，为了保持住神秘感，她甚至很少被允许出门，与平民的接触几乎没有，贵族老爷们又看不起她。管家与侍从的殷勤让她坠入大团的棉花糖里，恍然间觉得自己成了一位公主。她真的是被这样告知的，老绅士对她说，去到那里，你就是最尊贵的公主或者夫人，享受你的假期吧。  
　　索菲亚当时心里想，那我还是选择当公主。水晶鞋的故事听了太多，好像每个人都有了做公主的潜质。  
　　森特蒙庄园的管家是一位东方人，名叫东方穑，我们很难知道他是中国人，还是日本人。东方穑身高大概有185公分，腿是笔直的，听人说话时总是习惯性弯着腰，亲切柔和的样子。他的双手偶尔会不自觉贴到裤线上，非常非常偶尔。  
　　他是单眼皮，手指很长，做事一丝不苟，除此之外没有其他的多余爱好。索菲亚时常看到他站在庄园门口眺望远处的群山，如同醉酒一般微微眯起眼睛。  
　　就是这样一个人，在索菲亚来到森特蒙庄园的第一天就宣布爱上了她。他向她勇敢的表达他的爱意，并在得到回应后的深夜里潜入她的屋子。索菲亚穿着丝绸睡衣靠在枕头上读书，看到东方穑流利地用钥匙开门，眼神充满讶异。这是个大胆的男人，她在心里这样做出判断。  
　　东方穑冲她笑笑，熟稔的走到酒柜为自己倒了杯酒。他手持酒杯走过来，用大拇指抻开索菲亚胸前的睡衣，把酒倒了进去。  
　　好凉啊，索菲亚打了个寒噤，猝不及防的被东方穑从床上捞了起来。他一手抬起索菲亚的屁股，另一只手搂着她的腰把她抱起来，迫使她的两条腿都缠在自己身上。然后他把她按到墙上，咬开前胸的四颗睡衣扣子，慢慢舔掉她胸前的酒液。房间里只开了一盏床头灯，总体还是昏暗的，东方穑抬头看索菲亚，眼神明亮笑嘻嘻。  
　　半个月，非常短暂的半个月。索菲亚被东方穑领着到处逛，像个正在经历初恋的小姑娘。  
　　他们去骑马爬山看歌剧，逛街买衣服，每个晚上都做爱。  
　　谁能拒绝这样一个男孩子的爱，无论这是真的还是假的。夜深人静，索菲亚总会这样说服自己，半个月而已，嚣张又快活的半个月而已。  
　　很快就过去了。  
　　离别的时候没人留恋也没人伤感，场面酷酷的。东方穑牵着索菲亚的手，扶她上马车。马车啊，辘辘地来辘辘地去，铃铛伴着蹄声得得，一路响。  
　　东方穑望着索菲亚一行人远去，眼睛微微眯起来，他的背后是一轮庞大的落日，即将沉进墨色的山中。  
　　08  
　　老绅士待在机械厂，渐渐感到不安，总有一缕杀意缭绕着他，这让他觉得危险。厂子里有人想杀他，从某些目光里，动作里，似是而非的气味里，他觉得有人想杀他。  
　　那是个鼹鼠一样的女人，名叫赤木樱酒，她生活在机械厂的最底层，充当所有人的性奴。没有任何一位顾客会对她倾注感情，爱慕或是畏惧，都没有。她唯一的作用就是容纳那些无处安放的欲望，那些在顾客被凌虐之后总要发泄的欲望。这份工作显得过于适合赤木樱酒，不只是因为她不能生育，还因为她性瘾患者的身份。她从日本逃到欧洲，过着食不果腹衣不蔽体的生活，是老绅士救了她，把她带到机械厂，给了她一份肮脏却能活命的工作。  
　　这值得感激吗。  
　　老绅士越来越觉得，那股杀意的源头便是赤木樱酒，她白而瘦小，血液里却仿佛裹挟着忍刀的碎片。  
　　杀意来自于恨，面对这样的恨，他第一次开始反思，自己是不是做错了。对于赤木樱酒来说，现在的生活与死亡相比，她会选哪个。  
　　老绅士忽然摇摇头，连带着手里杯中的酒也晃悠。死亡随时可以奔赴，但她既然选择了活着，就得接受。机械厂不养闲人，他的脑子里循环着这句话。  
　　机械厂不养闲人。  
　　但他依然决定带着赤木樱酒去坐一趟短途旅行，地点是邻国的首都各色班纳城。  
　　他害怕了吗。或许他只是想再救她一次罢了。  
　　索菲亚将赤木樱酒带到老绅士的办公室，赤木樱酒呆呆的站在这个于她而言略显奢华的屋子里，没有表露出丝毫多余的情绪。老绅士抬头看她一眼，不易察觉地皱了皱眉。  
　　“索菲亚……我希望你能……”他停顿下来，斟酌着措辞。“我希望你能把她收拾的漂亮点儿。”  
　　索菲亚在心里叹了口气，赤木樱酒身上一股烂地瓜的气味不停往她鼻子里钻，脸上的晒斑占据了苹果肌。不过……索菲亚仔细打量着赤木樱酒，觉得她的五官和身体比例都不错，面部轮廓精致柔和，额头光洁，发色漆黑如墨。于是她道:“好的，那我下午再把人给您带过来。”  
　　老绅士点点头，面色有些阴郁。他不是故意的，他只是……感受到了来自赤木樱酒的压力，并愤怒于自己的感知力。  
　　赤木樱酒再出现时已经变了样子，她画了全套的妆，穿上一件可爱的小裙子。是的，可爱，老绅士觉得惊讶，她的小脸儿，她圆溜溜的眼睛，她小巧而紧实的胸部和纤细的腰肢，都很可爱。他的目光流连，从她嫣红的唇色到粉白的指甲，再到莹白的脚踝。像个孩子，他轻轻的想，忽然觉得自己真是做了个好决定。  
　　索菲亚已经退了出去，老绅士向赤木樱酒招招手:“你过来。”  
　　娇小的日本女孩觉得诧异，光是这件新裙子就已经让她无所适从，她卑贱的灵魂渗透进每一颗细胞，以致于让她一时间忘了恨，只觉得自己不配站在这里，面对老板的召唤，她也只觉得恐惧。  
　　恐惧使她两腿打战，甚至有些站不稳，手心里的汗水都快要攥不住了。  
　　老绅士把她些微的身体变化都看在眼里，他咽了咽唾沫，一步步走过去。赤木樱酒低着头，瘦弱的脊背在发抖。  
　　老绅士缓慢拉开她后背的裙子拉链，一格一格，声音如此清晰。他把她的手从裙子的肩带里抽出来，于是裙子的上半段垂落腰际，她没穿内衣，水滴形的乳房被穿过窗子的阳光打上一层薄薄的金色。  
　　他的拇指蹭着她的乳尖，画出一个又一个圈，此时无人言语，她的乳尖软下去又硬起来。他把她抱到办公桌上，凉凉的木头让她皮肤发紧如同此刻的咽喉，他的手在她身体上游走，度过来一点热气。赤木樱酒依然发愣，此刻那碍事儿的裙子已经被完全脱掉，她不着寸缕如初生的婴儿，眼里却茫然惶恐。  
　　老绅士看她这幅样子，怒火被怜惜压下去，他俯下头同她接吻，深深浅浅的挑逗着她的本能。赤木樱酒柔软的双臂下意识环上来，舌头扫过他的口腔，收集了一片烟草味道。这个吻让她变得大胆起来，她又想要了，早就想要了，她自暴自弃地想，一个性瘾患者的尊严不就是不停的要吗。她用双腿去攀附他的背，闭着眼睛要把自己完完全全贴到对方身上去。  
　　“好姑娘，再把腿张开些。”老绅士一边抹着润滑油一边说。赤木樱酒从善如流，她闭着眼睛，嗓子里溢出来细小的呻吟。  
　　她忽然睁开眼，这是第一下被进入的生理反应，整个人如一张弓彻底绷紧。她的声音颇有韵律，迎合着深深浅浅的抽插，屁股抵在桌上不停扭动迎送着腰肢。舒服，是真的舒服，她从没这么舒服过，她从没有资格以「人」的身份同人做爱。蜷缩的脚趾已经泛白，即将高潮时她一口咬上老绅士的肩膀，整个人猛然一抖就匆匆卸了力。她要让他感觉到他有多好，可他只是摸摸她的头，说了声好姑娘，然后用温暖的湿毛巾擦干净她的身体。  
　　“好姑娘，我们明天出发，去各色班纳城玩一玩。”他靠近她，为她拉好裙子的拉链，一格一格那么慢。“你恨我是不是，但我仍然建议你不遗余力的讨好我，否则我就把你扔到垃圾堆里喂野狗。”  
　　拉链终于拉上，老绅士面带笑容，四十岁的人，表情却罕见的邪气如少年。  
　　“去收拾行李吧。”他再次拍拍她的头。  
　　09  
　　赤木樱酒被索菲亚领着去见了老绅士一趟，回来之后被分了一套小公寓住。她在羡慕与嫉妒的目光里搬离了那个狭小的六人间，她扔掉带血的床单，扔掉干结的口红，扔掉旧衣服如同扔掉一层又一层蜕下的皮肤。  
　　樱酒搬了家，穿着白衬衫和牛仔裤在水池边洗头发。她弯着腰，乳房坠坠的，任凭水流冲过头皮，耳廓上的泡沫让她觉得痒，于是嘴唇不自觉弯出了弧度。  
　　开门的声音传过来，有人在开她的门。钥匙插入锁孔，然后旋转，咔哒一声，她的身体随着这一声咔哒不动声色地收紧。她擦着头发，毛巾从脖子上的於红蹭过去，闭起眼睛想着昨天。昨天的办公桌凉凉的，硌的后背生疼，昨天的阳光像火苗，在她身上一窜一窜，昨天是一颗白色的子弹，后坐力推开了她的前半生，而子弹打透了后半生。脚步声离她近了，有人从背后抱住她，吻她还在落水的头发。  
　　老绅士说，我们明早出发。  
　　樱酒点点头，眼睛仍然闭着，笑容漾开。  
　　他开始脱她的衣服，像脱套头衫那样脱衬衫。樱酒的手臂高高举起来，手指自然的垂着。  
　　“睁眼睛。”老绅士忽然对她说。  
　　樱酒不假思索的照做了，她看到镜子里自己赤裸的上半身，错落的染着吻痕，因为手臂举起的缘故，胸显得更加挺拔。锁骨清晰如刀刃。她怔了一下，有些害羞，忽然又闭上眼睛，睫毛一闪，像落粉的蝴蝶翅膀。  
　　老绅士就笑，为她的害羞感到由衷的喜悦。他把她抱到床上，窗外是橙红的落日，拉上窗帘，点起床头灯，一室暧昧的暖黄色。  
　　“今天过得怎么样。”他伏在她身上，四目相对。  
　　樱酒不知道说什么，她好几年不怎么和人说话了。“挺好的。”她听见自己生涩的日语，一瞬间的气恼，生怕被对方笑话。  
　　老绅士用胡茬去蹭她的腋窝，她轻轻的笑，像在吃坚果的小动物。比他想象的快的多，那股杀意很快就消失了，樱酒似乎全然忘了她的恨，忘记了她曾经受过的苦，满心欢喜的要投入到接下来的生活。  
　　老绅士在心里叹了口气，他见过太多不一样的女人，以致于平庸对他来说也成了一种不一样。赤木樱酒，她的心思太平庸了，有人能让她吃好喝好，跟她做爱，她就够了，她就可以心怀期盼的活下去了。  
　　多甜的女人啊，又甜又无聊。他的舌头撩拨着她的乳尖，细碎的呻吟也是甜的，她不再抗拒不再羞怯，她慢慢的打开慢慢的舒展。  
　　没劲透了。老绅士忽然停下来，躺到一边，脸上说不好挂着什么表情，阴与晴的正中央。  
　　赤木樱酒转过头诧异地看他，犹豫了一下，蹭过去脱他的裤子，爬到了他身上。老绅士闷哼一声，他猝不及防的被包裹，一下下顶得他发涨，身体里有潮水在应和。他挺着腰，身形像一座颠簸的窄桥，臀大肌不住缩着，喘息声柔软如大团的棉线。樱酒紧闭着眼睛，双乳颤动，额头上一层薄汗，脸色也微微发红。她只是想让自己舒服，多不管不顾的姑娘，老绅士看着她迷乱又急迫的表情，忽然就有些生气。他觉得自己被彻头彻尾的忽视了，和路人甲乙丙也没什么差别，又觉得自己居然像个道具，毫无疑问他正在被使用，毫无疑问。  
　　于是他狠狠的顶上去，收获了想象中骤然拔高的呻吟，赤木樱酒脚趾本就蜷着，这一撞让她整个人都要倒下来。老绅士拍了几把她的屁股，她大叫，圆溜溜的眼睛里立刻蓄了一层泪水，不受控制的侧着倒在了床上。这是个夹的更紧的姿势，她却依然像个布娃娃，一下一下简直要被捣碎了。依然是舒服的，甚至更舒服，布娃娃是吗，身体里的棉絮流出来，厚厚一层粘在腿上。  
　　他最后不受控制射进她身体里，拦住潮水的闸门大开，潮水带他下坠带他奔流，带他融进温暖的海。  
　　他闭着眼睛躺了一会儿，几乎立刻就能睡过去。樱酒偎在他边儿上，呼吸的热气骚的他发痒，他忽然觉得自己或许是真的老了，换做十年之前，他大概能折腾一晚上。  
　　“好姑娘。”他翻个身搂住赤木樱酒，“陪我先睡一会儿，就一会儿。”  
　　醒来之后，老绅士抱她去洗澡。他看着她用花洒冲洗身体，手指无意识浅浅探进下身。之前那股被叠进睡意里的燥热光明正大的冒出来，他让她握紧瓷砖墙面上两个金属把手，屁股翘的高高的，里面的黏腻还没冲干净，他再次进入时只觉得顺畅。仍旧是不加节制，他只想要再快一点，无聊的女孩子怕不是更让人专注，触觉全都为身体服务，不需要分心去感知对方的情绪。  
　　只知道她也想要，比任何人都想。这就够了，就可以了，她在床上不算计，不去计较一点点的给或者不给。  
　　“想要什么奖励。”老绅士吻了吻樱酒的额头。  
　　赤木樱酒的表情有些迷茫，她大着胆子抱紧了老绅士，没有说话。挂在墙上的花洒垂着头，水一滴滴落下来，滴滴答答，滴滴答答。  
　　10  
　　杀意从没消失过。  
　　它沁在皮肤之间，在喘息里流淌，如光滑绸缎上的点点寒芒，带来倏忽而逝的凉意。  
　　但老绅士不介意。他们做爱时，他心里的弦总是稳稳地绷着，这个危险又柔顺的日本女孩究竟想做什么，他比谁都好奇。  
　　彼时革命尚未来临，觉察到危机感的人活不久，索性集体扮演陷入一场大醉，跳舞看戏放纵爱欲，连带着机械厂的生意都好了很多。每个人都觉得自己坠在悬崖边儿上，能过一天是一天。  
　　但赤木樱酒对此毫无察觉，她聪明，她愚蠢，她只看得清自己身边的三尺云烟。没有未来没有远方，靠动物的直觉活着。  
　　她只穿着内裤窝在床上，阳光晒得人发懒，懒成一汪羊油。她从早上躺到中午，偶尔换个姿势，一直醒着。  
　　她在想什么呢，什么也没想，就这么坦然的浪掷光阴。门锁咔哒一声开了，老绅士推门进来，樱酒不易察觉地让身体绷紧了些，防备都是相互的。  
　　老绅士叫她躺平了，然后往她身上抹巧克力酱，画画儿一样。巧克力酱有点凉，樱酒把两根手指含进嘴里，任由皮肤战栗。  
　　内裤被脱下，巧克力酱挤进下体的时候，她几不可闻的嘤咛一声。老绅士忽然觉得有意思，女人的阴部像什么呢，像花，像烛火，像一道活着的，复杂的伤口。  
　　绛红色，在细微的触碰下颤动，就像在疼。像在疼，像讨饶，像迎合与拒绝之间的神志不清。  
　　他闭上眼，想着自己曾经进入过那么多道伤口。  
　　“你怎么了？”樱酒小声问。  
　　老绅士摇摇头，“没什么。”他脱了衣服去洗澡，阴茎已经胀起一些，是从关于伤口的想象开始胀起。谁的身上没有伤口，老绅士在浴缸里抚摸自己的疤痕，男人的尽头是女人，女人的尽头是伤口。他笑了，擦干身子光着走出来，顺手拿起梳妆台前的剪刀，在大拇指上划了一个口子。  
　　他用带着伤口的指腹蹭着樱酒的嘴唇，让她的唇上染一点血，又把手指伸到她口中。樱酒看着他，眨了眨乖顺的杏子眼，用柔软的舌头一下下舔着那根手指，尝尽了腥甜的气息。  
　　老绅士慢慢舔掉她身上的巧克力酱，从脖子到脚趾的顺序。她高潮了一次，腿先是夹紧，又打开。她肚子上长了点儿肉，白白嫩嫩的，凸出一个轮廓。老绅士捏捏她的小肚子，是觉得好玩，当初瘦骨嶙峋的小女孩很容易就胖了起来，胖成一只肥白的小兔子。想欺负她，看她全身通红地哭泣，还想吗？现在还想。三十年前他就想这样对待他胯下的每一个女人，每一个，他原本只爱眼泪，现在也可以爱别的。  
　　爱的更加俗气，爱皮肤上青紫的痕迹和痕迹下摇摇晃晃的肥肉，不薄不厚一小层。还爱身体，眼前这具完整的身体。抚摸拥抱进入都很肤浅，他不明白怎么才能不肤浅，怎么才能拿出手段来结结实实爱个够本，对一个人的身体。什么都肤浅，即便把她操死在床上也肤浅。  
　　又一桩人力不可为。  
　　他进入她的身体，感受她的战栗，她溢出口腔的呻吟，让人心痒难耐的抓挠。  
　　樱酒主动吻过来时他眼前漫天缭乱，下面被裹的紧，撞进去然后被紧紧裹住，一次又一次。这就是那道伤口，是伤口。  
　　为什么会乱，该不是他喝了酒，喝还是没喝，不记得。眼前群星坠落，光影割破天幕，一道道伤口。星星落到海里，海水霎时沸腾，升起弥天大雾，看不清。  
　　他射精。这个瞬间性动词被无限拉长再拉长，像宇宙大爆炸崩碎了一只挂钟，分子原子漂流着度过十的无尽次方年份终于汇集，然后响，漫无目的的响。钟声响起时他觉得时间到了，抽出阴茎时他看了眼表，四分半，他早泄了。  
　　老绅士笑起来，怎么回事，爱一具身体就要在里面早泄，是不是这个意思。不是的，他老了，他货真价实的老了。  
　　老绅士想，我老了。操人太累了。  
　　“你想杀了我吗？”他问樱酒。  
　　樱酒没理他，樱酒在自慰，没工夫理他，近在咫尺的阴道高潮突然消失，她得自己找回来。  
　　“好姑娘。”老绅士称赞她，用刀在她肚子上浅浅划了个口子。  
　　樱酒吃痛，啊的一声叫出来，加快了手指抽插的速度。  
　　老绅士随手把刀扔在地上，洗了个澡就离开了。此后他再也没踏入过这间屋子，转而开始寻找一个又一个男人。海特公学的男学生很好，一个个青涩又生猛，撞得他几乎要散了花儿。越过两条街有一家鸭店，里面有一个好的，听说在高中教化学。他会提着长柄雨伞带着金丝眼镜来上班，脱了西装就是另一个人，骚话连篇，老绅士几乎想把他带回去养着。  
　　但是他说他还要教化学。  
　　日子就这么过着，赤木樱酒被索菲亚发现她偷偷出去卖淫，告诉了老绅士后果不其然获得称赞。  
　　“好姑娘。”  
　　索菲亚不懂，私下里翻白眼。  
　　11  
　　东方樯摸进老绅士的卧室是在一个午后，温煦的阳光透过窗格，像一枚拉长了的橄榄覆在他的腰际，压住半片睡袍带子。  
　　这个午后过于漫长，所有炎热的夏季都过于漫长，像浸了汗水的牛皮项圈，不知深浅地绷紧。东方樯看着他熟睡的老绅士，手心里渐渐攥出一把潮湿的汗。  
　　他躺下来，躺到老绅士边儿上，额头抵着额头，单手把人往自己身上拢。  
　　老绅士睡梦里皱着眉，抽了抽鼻子咕哝一句，“阿樯？”睫毛轻轻颤动。  
　　“嗯，我在。”东方樯碰了碰他的嘴唇。他从北方的冰雪里回来，身上清冽气息还未消退，冰是冰酒的冰，雪是雪松的雪。  
　　老绅士睁开眼，那近在咫尺的面容让他忽地坐起来。“阿樯回来了？”他轻轻捏捏东方樯的脸，确认了指尖的温热。  
　　“将军，我回来了。”东方樯仍然躺着，笑的坦荡。“同我去北方吧。”他抓住老绅士的手，指尖推入指缝，形成交叠姿态。  
　　“阿樯，你是认真的吗？”老绅士表情忽然严肃，像机械厂扳开了第一个开关，齿轮缓缓转动，链条上的机油气味逸散。  
　　“您是个战士，战士的灵魂在北方，可您现在在做什么呢？”东方樯的手臂忽然发力，将老绅士拽倒在自己身上，鼻尖相距不过一寸。“您的长矛断裂，铁衣腐朽，和街边任何一位老人都没有区别。您是谁呢？您还记得吗？”  
　　“我本就是个老人。”老绅士撑着手臂与他对视，瞳仁静默如礁石。  
　　对视漫长如座钟。  
　　老绅士坐起来，拿了床头的衣服穿上。“但我可以同你去。我忽然记起来西伯利亚的雪原背后有一条龙，我得去屠龙。”  
　　“什么？”东方樯没有听懂。  
　　老绅士冲他笑，眼尾熠熠锋芒一闪而过。“你不用听懂。”  
　　东方樯一阵恍惚，他原本是来兴师问罪的，虽然他其实不敢。他的将军在遥远的欧洲安分守己地做一颗酒心巧克力，忘却了他的战士他的刀锋，他曾经跋涉过的修罗地狱。  
　　他真的忘了吗。  
　　12  
　　火车慢悠悠地开，愈往北天愈蓝，眼镜片儿似的透亮。山风吹过麦子和玉米，各有各的涌动，远处电线上停着两三粒鸟，仿佛一开始就在那儿。  
　　老绅士心情很好，他心里有更加决绝与安宁的东西，沉甸甸的，一切还未发生，但他已觉得尘埃落定。  
　　东方樯搂着他的腰，隔着衬衫拨弄他腰上的肉。这个孩子太急了，老绅士百无聊赖的想，心神忽然一凛，他原本不打算给他。  
　　都无妨了吧。  
　　他们对面坐着一对老夫妇，妻子也是男性，只是在脸上覆了人皮面具，但颇为敬业地蓄了长发。他们是谁呢？老绅士思绪纷扬。大概是阿樯的敌人，总不至于是来找他的，将军早就死了。  
　　他想的不错，火车驶过隧道时对面二人就动了。那丈夫举刀刺过来，东方樯拿起桌上的果盘一挡，金属划过陶瓷，发出令人战栗的摩擦音。  
　　“阿樯。”老绅士的声音带着不易察觉的软糯，他这几天感冒刚好，鼻音还未消退。  
　　“嗯？”东方樯的声音温柔至极。他的将军此刻被他揽在怀中，像被抽了骨头一样酥烂，全无防备的身体昭示着对他的信任。他将老迈理解成懒散，讲懒散理解成松软，最后将松软理解成信任。  
　　或许他的理解并没有什么大问题。随他去吧，真的，随他去吧。东方樯已经长大了，他终于长大了，他曾是把年少的刀子，如今终于抻出三尺锋芒。很可以。  
　　对面的刀是好刀。那令人齿冷的摩擦音过后，陶瓷盘子碎成两半，东方樯用半片盘子与刀缠斗，声音细碎而收敛。他的左脚正压在那“妻子”的鸡巴上，几乎在对面刀影刚刚闪出他就已经踏上去，鞋跟撞开膝盖，足尖顺进腿缝，碾了碾那根东西的根部。  
　　对面两人一开始就是输的，干这事儿哪能叫人一眼就认出来。大概还是孩子，老绅士打了个哈欠。出了隧道后他们还能维持平静的状态，“丈夫”将断了手筋的手踹进兜里，被碾碎了一面卵蛋的“妻子”面容紧绷，也不过是隐秘地咬着牙罢了。  
　　“阿樯。”老绅士唤他，觉得自己成为一只吃软饭的猫。他想永远这么赖着，享受面面俱到的照顾，谁愿意干活儿啊，嗨。  
　　“嗯？”东方樯应了一声。他忽然觉得这种对话出现过太多次，一声声阿樯洄游到他的梦境，却抓不住。如今这样的呼唤真真切切在耳边飘着，刮擦他的耳膜，他恶狠狠捏了一把老绅士的腰，忽然觉得委屈。为自己漫长的流亡，为将军曾经毫不犹豫地割舍了他。他的将军过于柔软地倚在他的怀里——这也是他委屈的根源之一。  
　　孩子，人是会老的。  
　　“他们是谁啊？”老绅士问。  
　　“左不过是川流党余孽。”东方樯回答道。  
　　老绅士不说话了。他都知道的。东方樯卧底于川流党，今年年初将其一举击碎，可他曾是他的部下，便只能做影子。没有人会承认他的功绩，因为他没有档案，他没有身份。  
　　八年前圣战的末尾，老绅士被俘，而后选择投降。他往日的亲信从此坠入地狱，遭受了严酷的审讯与羁押，最后活下来的只有一个东方樯。  
　　他可以为了自己活命而放弃他人，但此刻他仍对东方樯怀有歉疚。东方樯在火车里极窄的床上干他，空间狭小，于是不得不俯下身子，胸口上大片的疤痕蹭着老绅士的后背，这些疤痕像一颗颗暗红的刺，同那根鸡巴一样钉进他的身体。  
　　他的肉道被彻底操开了，圆圆的洞口明显地瑟缩着，东方樯又插了几下便尽数射进去，扯过桌上的餐巾将精液堵在肠道里。  
　　老绅士倚着隔板，眼睛半闭。“阿樯，我会拉肚子的。”  
　　东方樯轻轻摇头。他不想解释什么，他难以解释自己为什么想让那些精液留在将军的身体里，尽管终究留不住。  
　　好吧，老绅士妥协了，他爱抚地从拇指蹭过东方樯的面颊，眼前却是这孩子十六岁的样子，瞳孔幽深，肌肉干而坚硬，劲瘦如竹。刚刚来报道的新人理所当然要被轮一圈，但他没有，他的将军要了他，在一个漆黑的储物间一次次进入他的身体。他从始至终一言不发，连呼吸声都克制的如同正在蹲守猎物的猛兽，于是他还未老去的将军给了他八次高潮，他抽搐了八次，在东方樯心里，自己失控了八次。  
　　时至今日老绅士依然难以想象自己当年蓬勃的征服欲，如今他萎顿成一团柔软的藤，只想吃好喝好华丽等死。  
　　东方樯刚刚还回了那八次，觉得自己生命中的某条裂隙隐隐闭合。天空隐现曙色，老绅士累的蜷着腿躺下，后穴里还塞着那方餐巾。  
　　他低着头谨慎地哭泣，用手虚掩着脸。老绅士摇摇晃晃坐起来，手指插入他的发间。“都过去了。”  
　　空气中体液味道持久不散，这一间封闭的卧室是他们二人共同的子宫。


End file.
